Window Of The Soul
by hayate156
Summary: They say that your eyes are the windows to you soul. what does this say about the souls of those with advanced bloodlines.A Nuruhina fic. multichapter.


AN: Hello my name is Hayate and I am the author of Windows to the soul. This is my first shot at a fanfic though I have been reading them for some time now. I would really be grateful if you read the story AND review. I know its alot to ask but i think you guys can handle writing one or two sentences saying whether you hated it or maybe even loved it.

---------------------------------------

If there was any thing that Tamashi Ryu hated about his life it was the fact that HE happened to be born in the generation that was given the 'great honor', as his grand father put it, to catalog the library. The Tamashi was one of the oldest clans in Kohana. They were know for having one of the largest and diverse libraries in all of the elemental country. Every half a century all of the males in the family would get together and do an inventory on all of the books in the main library, which was about two and a half years of work.

Walking up to the section that he was suppose to do that day he slowly gazed at the books, calculating in his head how long he would be up that night. He Shook his head and sighed, " I knew I should not have waited till night to do my assignment". The math he did said that he would be working roughly five hours taking well past two in the morning.

After a slight shake of his head he got to work. " Well thats what I get for being hell bent on beating Shikamaru at Go."

---------------------------------------

After about four hours of work Ryu had one more shelf to go. The only problem was that he couldn't find it. " this is such a drag" he said as he took out the map of the wing he working in. slowly he un­creased the old paper and glanced at it.

The Tamashi library was so vast that it took one Century to do both wings. This would be only the second time this wing was throughly looked at in a long time. After a good look at the map he still could not figure out where the case was. " O.k if this thing is right, the shelf should be right about he.."

before he could finish his statement he was falling. Before he mind could even think to scream he hit the ground with a thud. Standing up with a sigh he brushed the dirt off of his pants. Looking up he assessed that if he jumped he would definitely be able to jump to the floor floor above. His mind at easy after finding out he could get out of here he decided to find out where here was.

Looking around he quickly noticed two things. The room was very small, just about four feet wide and twelve feet long. The next thing was the little book at the end of the small hall. It was sitting closed on a small pedestal and was covered with a film of dust so thick that at first he couldn't see the title. Lightly brushing his hand against the cover to get the dust off he gasped. " It actually exists?" he exclaimed. He picked up the book and jumped out of the hole running full speed to his Grandfathers home.

---------------------------------------

Tsunade was never a morning person, Ever. When she was still a genin training under the third Hokage she would absolutely hate when he would have them wake up early to do a couple of laps around the village. And now that she was Hokage she valued her sleep even more. So when she is awoken in the middle of the night and called to a meeting with the village council she was a little more then upset. "this better be good" she said under her breath as she walked threw the door.

What she was expecting to see were the frowning faces of the different council members what she got instead were a tired looking Hyuuga Hiashi and the Head of the Tamashi clan. After she moved behind her chair and sat down both men bowed and greeted her if rather sleepily. " so, what is so important that I have to know about it right this minute?"

"I too am Curious to why It was requested that attend this meeting" Hiashi said looking at the frail looking man beside him.

Clearing his throat the old man carefully reached into his robe and brought out an old looking book. " What I have in my hand is of great historical value for the Village of Kohana, my grandson while doing inventory on the great library stumbled into an underground room, housed there was this." He said handing the book to the Hokage.

"And this is?" she asked while taking the book.

" It is the personal journal of our first Hokage and your grandfather."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at the man and then at what she held in her hand. "this book is supposed to contain the history of Kohana before it was even a village." she looked back at the man.

" yes, it contains all that and more" the man said with an old smile on his wrinkled face.

Hyuuga Hiashi cleared his throat and got the attention of the other people in the room. Although he has understood the significance of the find he did not under stand how it related to him. The old Hiashi would have said something rude to the man and stormed off but, after the chuunin exam and his confession to his nephew he had start to try to change him self for the better. But his He still had some work to do when it come to his patients. " I fail to realize what this has to do with me or my clan."

the other mans turned to Hiashi and gave him a warm smile " Ahh yes, you are aware that out of the clans in this village your clan is the only left with an advanced blood-line." he received a nod as a response." well this book talks about the origins of these these blood lines"

Hyuuga males were know for not being easily surprised so when Tsunade saw the look on his face it required every bit of here will power not to bust up laughing. " that is amazing would you be willing to show me the part of the book where it speaks about bloodlines."

the man signed " I wish I could but it does not go into depth about bloodlines in this book, it instead makes a reference to another book written by the first Hokage."

" where is this other book?" the Hokage asked.

" the diary makes a reference to the great dessert when talking about the other book, other then that I have no leads." the man said sadly.

"...I know where the great dessert is."

Every one in the room turned to look at the new voice. Jairya looked at all of them in as he walked in the room. " it is in near Suna, the village hidden in the sand."

---------------------------------------

A\N: Well this is just the prolouge. In the real story the chapters will be much longer. I was just over excited and really wanted to get something out there. the real first chapter will be out there in about three or four weeks, so til then!


End file.
